Time Trial
by damareina
Summary: After a fall, Hermione Granger finds herself in the past, with no memory. Hermione makes friends with Lily and the Marauders, but as she slowly regains her memories, Hermione risks putting her friends in danger. HG/SB romance. eventually
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hermione Granger rushed down the corridor hugging a large book to her chest as she made her way to Gryffindor tower. It was the middle of the second week of her seventh year at Hogwarts. The book wrapped in the Head Girl's arms was the new edition of _Hogwarts: A History _which had a semi-detailed description of the Last Battle in which Harry brought down Lord Voldemort in Hogwarts grounds. Hermione couldn't wait to show Harry and Ron the list of Order members who fought in the Last Battle that had been included. Hermione had magically marked the page so she could flip straight to it when she found the boys.

Up ahead, Hermione heard the unmistakable laugh of Ginny Weasley. No doubt laughing at something Harry or Ron had said. "Ginny! Harry! Ronald!" Hermione shouted as she began to run, not wanting to loose the rapidly fading voices.

As she passed them, Hermione caught patches of what the portraits were saying: "What a disgrace - "

" – being Head Girl and all!"

" – running in the corridors, why, back when - "

Ignoring them Hermione sped up, taking the stairs in two's. She caught a glimpse of long red hair and the back of a black haired student moving around the corner as she neared the top of the stairs.

"Ginny!" Hermione panted, worn out from all the running. "Ha- "

The name died on her lips as Hermione mistakenly went to place her foot on none other than the vanishing step. Hermione fell. She threw her weight back as she felt herself falling forwards, trying to regain her balance, but she was too rough and ended up overbalancing. A strangled cry parted with Hermione as she realised there was nothing she could do to stop herself falling all the way back down the stairs.

The black-haired seventh year and his two redhead companions spun around as they heard a strange noise behind them. Harry was the first to see one of his two best friends falling down the steps, a heavy book encased in her arms.

"HERMIONE!!" he bellowed as she fell, already too far away for him, Ron or Ginny to reach and getting faster as the weight of her body and the book took up momentum.

Hermione felt herself tumble downwards, flopping about like a rag-doll. To her everything happened in slow motion until just before she hit the bottom of the stairwell. As she fell those last few steps one thought crossed her mind; "at least my wand is protected by my book". All of a sudden everything sped up. Hermione's vision went blurry as everything rushed past her and then it went black.

As soon as Hermione disappeared from view, Harry Ron and Ginny raced down the stairs after her. Two thirds of the way down they heard the sickening thud of Hermione's head hitting the stone floor below. Rushing to Hermione's side Harry grabbed her shoulders and shook them.

"Come on 'Mione, wake up. Please wake up. Wake up 'Mione. Come on girl, don't do this to us"

"Harry," Ginny's tear choked voice said softly "Harry, we need to get her to the hospital wing."

Not moments after Ginny had stopped speaking, the fine gold chain around Hermione's neck began to glow. It got brighter and Ron noticed it. "Look!" was all he managed to say before the light was so bright it was blinding. In a flash, the light vanished, along with Hermione. All that was left of the accident was a few spots of blood on the floor where Hermione's head had been.

* * *

"Professor, I told you already. I found her lying in the entrance hall at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing Gryffindor house badges on her robes and a Head Girl badge just like mine. She was clutching onto that big book with a wand pressed between her and the book."

Lily Evans shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, sat behind his desk looking thoughtfully at the Head Girl. Professor McGonagall stood stiffly by the Headmasters desk, a look of great concern on her face.

"Albus," Professor McGonagall began "I believe you have gathered all the information from Miss Evans that you can. She clearly knows nothing more. Why are you holding her here?"

Professor Dumbledore opened his mouth in reply but was cut off when the Head Boy burst into his office.

"Professor Dumbledore," he panted "Madam Pomfrey said to get you. The girl is waking up"

* * *

Hermione lay still. Around her she could feel crisp bed linen. Somewhere near there was a soft humming. The voice sounded gentle and warm, like a mother's. Hermione tried to open her eyes to see where she was but they felt like they had been glued shut. She tried to lift her hand to rub her eyes but again, movement seemed impossible. The humming stopped.

"Don't worry dear, you'll soon have movement again. Everything is just stiff from you being in bed for so long." The voice said, definitely female. Then softer, like the owner had turned around and lowered their voice, Hermione heard "Mr Potter, go get the Headmaster immediately. Tell him that she is waking up."

"On my way," said a much younger, but clearly male voice. The next thing Hermione heard was the sound of a door banging shut, and fading footsteps.

"Students!" the motherly voice exclaimed, "When will they learn that this is a place of _healing_ and that being _quiet_ is a necessity? Oh, just a moment dear. I'll go get a potion that'll help loosen your muscles so you can at least have some movement when the Headmaster arrives."

Soon Hermione could feel the rim of a cup being pressed against her lips. "Here you go dear, drink this." Doing as she was told, Hermione let the warm liquid slide down her throat. Moments later, there was a strange tingle running down her arms and legs and warmth filled her body. In hearing the door open once again, Hermione tried to open her eyes, this time succeeding. Although everything was fuzzy, Hermione saw a black haired boy walk up to what looked like a nurse.

"He's on his way, Madam Pomfrey," the boy said. Hermione noticed it was the same boy's voice that she had heard earlier. Hermione looked straight at the blurry image of the boy.

"Harry?" she asked, her voice raspy and weak as though it hadn't been used for awhile. The sound surprised both the boy and the nurse.

"Who is Harry?" A deep but gentle voice enquired from the doorway. No one had noticed the Headmaster arriving along with Professor McGonagall and Lily Evans in tow.

"Who is Harry?" He said again, walking to the side of the bed and drawing himself a chair.

"I…he…" Hermione tried to think, remember, but nothing was there. Her mind was blank. "I…don't know." She kept trying to remember something, anything. Her body was being very slow and she was confused. Nothing seemed to make sense. Where was she? What was she doing here? _Who_ was she? So many questions but Hermione could find no answers. The man in the chair next to her was watching Hermione's face as all these thoughts ran through her mind.

"Look at me please," he said. Hermione obeyed. The nurse and the boy had both called this man "the Headmaster" so she knew that he must run some kind of school, which would explain the two teenagers standing at the end of her bed. Looking, Hermione saw that he was an elderly man. He had a long beard which was beginning to go white and his eyes were sapphire blue. As he looked at her over his half moon spectacles, Hermione saw a comforting twinkle in his eyes. She felt her rapidly spinning mind slow down and the panic which had risen in her chest disappeared.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore." The headmaster said gently. "I am the Headmaster of this school. If you ever need help with anything, please come to me. I need to ask you some things. If you don't feel up to answering questions, I do understand, but there are a few things which I need to know. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded. "Can I ask some of my own questions too?"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "If you wish my dear. May I begin by asking your name?"

"M…my, name?" she stuttered. Hermione realised that she couldn't recall much about herself at all. The girl at the end of the bed stepped forward and took something out of her pocket.

"When I found you, you were wearing this. Does it help you?" she said, placing a fine gold chain in Hermione's hand. Hermione looked at the girl. She had long red hair and vibrantly green eyes that were full of concern.

"Um…" Hermione averted her gaze to the necklace. It was a fine gold chain with a gold heart pendant. On one side of the heart there was the letter "H", on the other side was a coat of arms. "H" she muttered more to herself than the others around her. "H…Her…Hermione!" she suddenly said triumphantly, smiling. "That's my name, Hermione. But," the smile faded "I don't know of a last name. This coat of arms, could it be my family's?"

Professor Dumbledore lent over. "May I see?"

Hermione placed the necklace in his hand. Dumbledore then held it up to the light to inspect it. "I do believe," he said smiling, handing the necklace back to Hermione "that this is the Gryffindor Crest. No, no, my dear Hermione, this is not your family's coat of arms."

"Oh. Um, what's Gryffindor?"

The tall, somewhat stiff, lady behind Professor Dumbledore stepped forward. "If I may, Professor?" she asked.

"Of course!" He chuckled, standing and letting the woman take his seat.

"My name is Professor McGonagall." She began. "In this school there are four houses; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. The students are sorted into each house when they first arrive. Each house has a head. I am the Head of Gryffindor. To be sorted into a house, you must have the right qualities. The qualities of Gryffindors are bravery, loyalty and courage. Many people keep little mementos of the house that they had been sorted into even after they have left school. This necklace of yours says to me that you are a Gryffindor who had this made or given to you as your memento."

Hermione looked down at the necklace, processing all that she had so far been told. "That means I must be a student here." She said to no one in particular. "What do you teach here?"

"This school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Professor McGonagall said proudly.

"Does that make me a witch?"

"Yes, Hermione, it does. Do you know how old you are?"

"Um…I don't know. I can't remember when my birthday is."

"Professor Dumbledore," the nurse said, "I know a spell that can tell the age of an underage witch or wizard. Would that help?"

Professor Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Yes Poppy, that may just work."

The nurse took out her wand and stationed herself on the other side of Hermione's bed. "This'll just take a moment dear, try not to move." A soft purple glow emitted from the end of her wand. The nurse muttered to herself. "Well," she said after a minute "She's still sixteen but not by much. I'd say her birthday is sometime in the next two weeks."

"What's the date?" Hermione asked.

"It's the tenth of September. School term started on the first." The redhead girl answered.

"What year does that put me in?"

"Seventh, I'd guess by your age. Is she going to stay in Gryffindor, Professor?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall, eyebrow raised.

"Yes Miss Evans. I believe Hermione will be in Gryffindor. However, she cannot go to classes just yet," said Professor McGonagall. "Miss Evans, Mr Potter, please return to your dormitory. Professor Dumbledore and I have some things to discuss and Hermione needs rest. I will talk with you later. Do not, by all means, tell anyone about Hermione. Understood?" She looked sternly at the two Heads.

"Yes, Professor," they said in unison.

Professor McGonagall then turned to the nurse. "Poppy, you can retire to your office for now. We'll call you when we leave." The nurse nodded and went through a door into a little room. The two Heads also took their leave. As they reached the door, Hermione called out.

"Goodbye! It was nice meeting you!"

When the door had closed, Professor Dumbledore turned once more to Hermione. "Hermione, as the school year has just begun, it won't be hard for you to fit in, in classes and such. Tell me, can you remember anything of who you are? What you were doing before you fell down the stairs?"

Hermione looked up at the Professors, panic evident on her face. "Sir, I have been thinking about this the whole time, trying to remember anything at all, but it's as though my memory doesn't exist. There's simply nothing there!"

"Calm down Hermione" Professor Dumbledore said softly. "Look at me. Now, I am going to do a thing call Legilimency, where I enter your thoughts to see what's there. Please do not block me."

Hermione nodded. In a moment she felt another presence in her head. Everything in her told her to push it away, but she resisted and let Professor Dumbledore "look" around. Suddenly, Hermione felt extremely tired.

"Thank you Hermione." The Headmaster said, sounding calm but looking almost alarmed. "Get some rest now." He then stood up and called Professor McGonagall into a corner. Hermione rolled over and closed her eyes, thinking of sleep, but what she heard caused all thoughts of sleep to leave her mind.

"Minerva," Professor Dumbledore's voice softly said, "she doesn't have amnesia as Poppy had thought. The poor girl only has one long term memory, and it's very blurry, almost non-existent. All her other memories are only what she has experienced since she woke up. It's almost as if Hermione didn't exist until Lily Evans found her."

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I'd love it if people would review and tell me what they think. I'm also open to ideas if you have any (doesn't mean I'll use them but if I like them alot/they're cool or they fit in with my plan then I just may add them!). I'd like to thank my bestfriend Laz for editing this. Thank you for reading, and plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days later, while Madam Pomfrey was conducting a check-up on Hermione, Professor McGonagall and Lily entered the hospital wing.

"How is she, Poppy?" Professor McGonagall asked when the medi-witch had finished.

"Well enough to be up and about, but she shouldn't go to classes just yet," She replied. Madam Pomfrey turned to Hermione. "I want you to come and see me every day until we find your birthday. I'll also look over you each time you come until I decide that you're fit for class. Understood?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey" Hermione nodded. She turned to Professor McGonagall and Lily, who was holding a very old hat that was resting on a stool. "Hullo again," Hermione said, "I remember you. You're the girl who's been visiting me."

Professor McGonagall coughed. "Hermione, this is Lily Evans. She is our school's Head Girl and also happens to be in Gryffindor, the house which your robes and necklace lead us to believe you are in. However, the Headmaster has ordered that you be sorted, just to make sure." Lily stepped forward, handing McGonagall the bedraggled hat.

"This is the Sorting Hat. It will tell us which house you are to be in." With that, Professor McGonagall gently placed the hat on Hermione's head. She heard a soft voice muttering in her ear.

"Well well, what do we have here? Intelligence of a Ravenclaw, loyalty of a Hufflepuff, cunning of a Slytherin and…my my, bravery, determination and nerve. You are a force to be reckoned with. Well, in that case I better put you in…GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione toppled off the bed as the soft voice suddenly shouted.

"_Now form a line" Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me"_

_Hermione gasped as they entered through the large double doors into the Great Hall. Reading _Hogwarts, a History _had not prepared her for the splendor she saw before her. Candles hovering above the four very long tables at which the older years were seated. The ceiling charmed to look like the sky. The shorter table at the front of the hall was where the staff sat. The headmaster sitting at the centre of the table, eyes twinkling as the first years nervously made their way to the front._

_Hermione noticed that many of the students were looking up at the ceiling, which appeared to be the night sky. To no one in particular Hermione whispered "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read it in _Hogwarts, a History"

_All attention then turned to Professor McGonagall as she placed a four legged stool in front of them, on the stool a battered looking wizards hat. The hat seemed to wait for silence before it began to sing:_

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

_The whole hall thundered its applause as the hat bowed to each long table in turn. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she realised all she had to do was put the hat on to be sorted. With that off her mind, she turned her attention to the hall and students around her, marveling at all the magic. It wasn't till the boy in front of her in the line was called that Hermione paid attention to the sorting. The hat declared the boy a Gryffindor, and then Professor McGonagall called Hermione's name;_

"_G-, Hermione!"_

_Hermione practically ran to the stool and pulled the hat onto her head. "Well well," a soft voice said "There is great intelligence here, you could go far in Ravenclaw. But, no. I don't think that's the place for you."_

_Hermione thought back to the train ride. She'd been telling the black haired boy that she thought Gryffindor sounded the best house._

"_Is that so?" The hat mused, "Hmm, yes. That is a good choice. Yes, I like that idea. Best to put you in GRYFFINDOR!"_

Opening her eyes, Hermione saw that she was lying next to her bed on the cold stone floor of the hospital wing. Lily was crouched beside her, her green eyes full of concern.

"Are you alright Hermione?" She asked. Hermione nodded, and Lily helped her back onto the bed. She sat next to her, an arm resting around her new friend's shoulders, should Hermione faint again.

"Is all well, Miss…er, Hermione?" Professor McGonagall asked. A slight smile and a look of bewilderment crossed Hermione's face.

"Professor, I…I remember my sorting. The hat sang a song, you called out names and people were getting sorted. The Headmaster was sitting at the long table out the front of the hall and there was the four long house tables." Hermione said it fast, as she couldn't wait to tell somebody a memory.

"Your sorting?" Professor McGonagall took the seat next to the bed and faced the two girls. "Do you recall your last name?"

Sadly, Hermione shook her head. "Sorry, Professor. I can only remember that it started with 'G'. Only some things were clear. The hall itself was clear, you were, as was the Headmaster and the Black Haired Boy. What was his name…Potter?"

"James?" Lily asked, slightly shocked. "James Potter?"

"Yes, I think that's him. The one who was here when I woke up. Tall, pale, black hair."

"Yes, that was James. The one you called 'Harry'".

Professor McGonagall lent forward. "And your house? Do you remember where you were put?"

"Gryffindor," said Hermione immediately.

"Very well," said Professor McGonagall. She stood, picked up the Sorting Hat and placing it back on the stool. "I shall inform Professor Dumbledore of what you have remembered. In the mean time, Miss Evans will escort you to Gryffindor tower, where you are to stay until either Professor Dumbledore or myself calls for you."

"Yes, Professor," The girls chorused. Hermione was glad to be getting out of the hospital wing. Although Madam Pomfrey had been nice to her, Hermione felt she needed a change of scenery. Professor McGonagall left and Lily helped Hermione into her robes.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore has your book, but here's your wand and necklace." Lily handed Hermione the cherry wood wand and gold chain. The two girls stood looking at each other for a few moments in awkward silence.

"Um, well, I'm Lily Evans, like McGonagall said. If you want, you can call me Lil. That's what my close friends call me." Lily held out a hand for Hermione to shake.

"Oh, yes. I'm Hermione…um…G? I don't know what my friends call me, so I guess you can pick a nickname." Hermione took Lily's hand and they shook hands, smiling at each other.

"Well Hermione G, It's nice to meet you. But Hermione is a bit long. How bout 'Mione?"

"'Mione," Hermione tested the name. "'Mione. Yeah, I like it. 'Mione it is!"

With that, Lily linked arms with Hermione and they left the Hospital wing. Lily decided to give her a quick tour of the castle on their way to Gryffindor Tower.

About an hour or so later, they found themselves in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, talking non-stop until reaching the girls dorm.

"Ahh, James. Well what can I say? He sure is pretty cute. I mean check out that body! Quiddich does a lot for a guy's body, I can tell you that."

Lily sighed and fell back onto her four poster bed, causing the hanging curtain to swish slightly. Hermione laughed at the dreamy look that crossed her friend's face. Hermione now knew the names of all Lily's friends even though the only one she'd met so far was James Potter.

"Well Lil, it looks to me like you're smitten with this James. Does he know?"

"NO!" Lily cried sitting bolt upright again, "My gosh no. He has had a major, and I mean _major_ crush on me since about second or third year."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Then why don't you want him to know?"

"Coz, well, James has always been a bit of an ass. He's always causing trouble with Sirius and they pick on unsuspecting people. Like my old friend Sev. They call him names and throw hexes at him in the halls and out in the court yard. You see, James had this whacked idea that things like that impressed me. I never used to be able to stand him and would always tell him so. He's calmed down since last year but still, there is no way I can let him know that I have a crush on him."

Hermione listened, taking in all that her friend had said. "Your _old_ friend Sev?"

"Um, yeah. We were great friends up until fifth year when he…called me something nasty." Tears threatened to fall from Lily's eyes. Hermione joined her on her bed putting a comforting arm around Lily's shoulders.

"What did he call you?"

Lily was saved from replying at the sound of a brisk knock on the door. Both girls jumped at the sound. Everyone had been in class when Lily and Hermione had entered the tower, the only ones who knew they were there were Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

**A/N: Hi all my loving fans! I'm really sorry this took so long to post. I've been caught up in exams for the past two weeks giving me little time to write and my editor little time to edit. I'm also sorry this is kinda short. I'll be writing some more tomorrow as I have the day off. Thank you to all of you who read this, even if you don't review (but I would like it if you did! hint hint, nudge nudge) Lol. Anyways, big hugs for my editor Laz and all those who take the time to read this. As always, I'm open for suggestions and will do my best to answer any questions you may have.**

**Karma's Slave: a very big thank you to you for being my first reviewer. I hope you decide to keep reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter places and characters do not belong to me, I'm not that smart. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, bless her.

**A/N: **Well, _finally_ there is another chapter up. I'm so incredibly sorry it took this long and I apologise profusely! Thanks, as always to the wonderful Larilaya (See? I remembered your screen name!) for editing and this time actually writing part of the chapter. As I have a very long car trip tomorrow, I promise I will work on the next chapter. Thank you to allycat1186, jasmine-leigh and nightwing27 who all reviewed last chapter. Now, I will end this long a/n so that you can all read the chappy! Please R&R! Oh yes, and the flash back comes from HP:POA.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Why do we have to be holed up in class on a day like today? It's perfect flying weather," Sirius whined to James. James just shrugged and continued to make little pieces of parchment fly into the back of Peter Pettigrew's head from the back row. The mousey boy had been late to class, causing him to sit a couple of rows in front of his friends instead of with them.

"Because our education is more important than flying around for the sake of it," said Remus from Sirius' other side. "Or mucking around, for that matter." He added the last sentence with a short glance at James.

The four boys had a strange friendship. Sirius Black and James Potter were always causing mischief, flying, or chatting up girls. The two had been inseparable since they met on the train back in their first year. Remus Lupin, the sensible one of the group, was thought to be the one who kept the others in check. However, generally he just stayed quiet and let them do their own thing. Peter Pettigrew was a quiet, nervous boy. He hung around the others, but often felt like an outsider. To James and Sirius, popularity came easily. They were more often than not the life of Gryffindor tower. Peter wished he could be like his loud, over-the-top friends, but he didn't seem to have the same ease of personality that they did.

Sirius decided to ignore what Remus had said. Transfiguration was, after all, his best subject, much to the surprise of the Hogwarts staff. Looking around at the seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, something stuck Sirius as odd.

"Prongs," he muttered so Remus wouldn't hear him, "Where's Evans?"

James stopped the little ball of parchment just before it hit Peter. Sirius watched him look around the room, searching for Lily. "Dunno, Padfoot." He finally answered. "It's not like her to miss a class."

_Strange_, thought Sirius, _she wasn't at lunch either_. He watched his best mate carefully as he mentioned it. He knew of James' crush on Lily and enjoyed making his friend squirm and blush even when she wasn't around. Sirius sat staring at him, as he was clearly thinking hard about something. The scrunched up piece of forgotten parchment began to quiver as a thought struck James.

"I think I know where she is," he muttered. He turned to face Sirius with a mischievous grin, one that Sirius knew all too well.

"Where?"

"Help me sneak out of Transfiguration," James whispered, his face alight with his plan.

"What!?" Sirius hissed, "but, well, it's McGonagall! How by Merlin's name do you sneak out of one of _her_ classes?"

James just grinned and pulled the corner of a silvery cloak out of his book bag allowing only Sirius to see it. Catching on quickly, Sirius soon felt the adrenalin pulse through his veins, neither boy noticed that the quivering ball of parchment was now quaking with the excitement that was building between them. A grin identical to James' etched its way onto Sirius' face.

"What do you want me to do?"

James ran through the corridors to Gryffindor tower, still under his invisibility cloak. It had been difficult to get through the door without being noticed, but now he was home free. A quick visit to the empty hospital wing had confirmed James' suspicions, Hermione had been discharged that morning and Lily was most likely with her.

He clambered through the portrait hole to be greeted by the silent red and gold common room. Suddenly James heard a burst of laughter coming from the Girls Dorms. _Well, at least I know where they are, _he thought. _Now it's just a matter of getting their attention. _ A little paper crane flew in through the open window and landed in James' hand.

_Prongs,_

_If you're where I think you are, try "offendo foris". It's a door knocking spell._

_Padfoot._

James was wary of the spell, as it sounded like Sirius had made it up, but he decided to try it nonetheless.

"_Offendo foris_" he muttered, his wand pointing up the stairs. James grinned as a giant fist shot out of the end of his wand and solidly knocked upon the door of Lily and Hermione's dorm. The fist then disappeared and James waited.

The sound was colossal. It was as though a giant had decided to knock on their door. Both girls shared a look of confusion and worry. Hermione watched as Lily carefully slid off her bed and crept over to the door. Cracking it open an inch, she tried to see who it was that had knocked. Lily shut the door with a snap and turned to face Hermione, her confusion evident on her pretty face.

"What? What's wrong? Who's there?

"There's. . .there's no one there," Lily answered.

Hermione was certain that her expression mirrored that of Lily's. She opened her mouth to say something when the brisk, loud knock sounded again. This time Lily burst out of the room to find the cause of the sound. Hermione joined her in peering over the railing into the common room. At first there was no one there, then a pale skinned boy with messy black hair appeared in the centre of the room below them.

"Harry!"

"James!"

Hermione and Lily cried at the same time. There was a slight pause before both James and Lily burst out laughing, Hermione silently trying to work out what was going on. Lily, seeing the confusion on her friends face, stifled her laughter long enough to speak.

"You called him Harry again!"

Hermione felt herself begin to blush. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. Please, I'm sorry!" Her little outburst caused James and Lily to laugh all the more. It was five minutes before Lily and James had calmed down enough for them all to talk.

James walked over to a seat next to the empty fireplace, still chuckling to himself. Hermione and Lily followed, sitting on the plushy red lounge in front of the fireplace. Once they were all settled, Lily asked the first question.

"Potter, why are you here and not in class?"

Hermione looked over at James and thought she saw him redden a little.

"Well, we have Transfiguration now and when I noticed you weren't there, I. . .well, Iwantedtomakesureyouwereokay."

He mumbled the last part, running all the words together. A glance at Lily proved that she had heard what it was he said though, as now, she too blushed.

Hermione watched both her new friend's faces and tried to stifle a laugh. It was impossible to be mad at James for skipping class and interrupting them when both he and Lily were in such an awkward situation. They sat in the good chairs by the fire, faces matching shades of Gryffindor red as they attempted to avoid each other's eyes. Hermione tactfully decided to help ease their embarrassment.

"Wasn't it hard to sneak out of class? Won't the teacher be angry when you're not there? How did you suddenly appear? Did anyone notice you leaving_? _Aren't you going to get into _trouble_?" Without her realising, Hermione's tone had become bossy.

James looked at Hermione in astonishment.

"You may not have a memory but you sure have a tongue." he said, his eyebrows raised. "My friend helped to distract McGonagall, the teacher, long enough for me to put this on," James answered, showing her the invisibility cloak. Now it was Hermione's turn to be astonished. As she touched the silvery cloak, an image took over her vision.

"_Go," said a giant fiercely, "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!" _

_Hermione knew that they had no choice, and threw the silvery cloak over two boys and herself as they heard voices at the front of the cabin. _

_She was in what looked to be a round hut made of wood, with over-sized furniture, cups and hearth. A table had milk spilt all over it, and the remains of the unfortunate jug lay on the floor._

"_Go quick," the giant said hoarsely. "Don' listen..."_

_The giant straightened his horrible green tie and let them out what seemed to be a back way. He looked helpless and lost, his eyes red-rimmed as if he'd been weeping._

_Slowly, in a kind of horrified trance, Hermione and the two boys set off silently around the house. As they reached the other side, the front door closed with a sharp snap._

"_Please, let's hurry," Hermione whispered. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it..." _

_They started up the sloping lawn towards Hogwarts, the sun sinking fast._

_The redheaded boy stopped dead, trying to keep a wriggling shape in his pocket._

"_Oh, please," Hermione began._

"_It's Scabbers – he won't – stay put –"_

_The wriggling shape was a rat, squeaking madly, twisting and flailing, trying to sink his teeth into the red-headed boy's hand._

"_Scabbers, it's me, you idiot, it's R – "_

_Hermione didn't catch the boy's name as they heard a door open behind them and men's voices._

"_Oh, please let's move, they're going to do it!" Hermione breathed._

"_OK – Scabbers, stay _put – "

_They walked forwards, trying not to listen to the rumble of voices behind them. The red headed boy stopped again._

"_I can't hold him – Scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us –"_

_The rat was squealing wildly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from the giant's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe._

_Hermione swayed on the spot._

"_They did it," she whispered to the black haired boy (Harry? James? His name was something like that), "I d-don't believe it – they did it!"_

Hermione opened her eyes to find that she was lying on the floor, looking up into two pairs of concerned eyes.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Lily asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione said, sitting up with a hand to her head.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital wing," James suggested, watching Hermione climb back into her armchair.

"No, no, really, I'm fine," Hermione said, sitting down carefully. She remembered the vision, and for some reason, felt an inexplicable sense of loss.

"What happened? Was it another memory?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I. . . I think it was." Hermione said carefully, trying to remember as much details as she could. "We were outside Hogwarts, in the grounds. It was getting dark and we were leaving a wooden hut"

"'We'?" James queried.

"Yes me and two boys." She looked up at James "You were one, the other was a red head boy."

James pulled a face at Hermione. "_Me?_"

Hermione nodded. "Well, at least I think it was you." She then began to tell them what she had seen, and the two listened in awe.

"So, was something killed?" Lily asked when Hermione finished.

"I don't know, I think so," Hermione answered, "Whatever it was, it was bad."

The three of them paused for a moment, thinking, until James finally broke the silence.

"What was with the rat?"

They all laughed, relieving the tension in the room.

"No, seriously, what was with the rat? Did it have rabies, or something?"

"No idea," Hermione said chuckling. They continued to laugh and Lily changed the subject.

"So you obviously had friends," Lily commented, "Though I don't know any red-heads who are our age. I mean, neither Black, Lupin or Pettigrew have red hair."

"Yeah, the last red head Gryffindor at Hogwarts was Arthur Weasley, and I remember he graduated when we were ickle firsties."

"Black, Loo, Weas. . ._who_, sorry?" Hermione asked, confused at all the names being mentioned

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew are my mates," said James grinning. "You'll probably meet them soon."

"And I hope you can handle a lot of adolescent male idiocy, because this four function solely on stupidity."

Hermione laughed as James squawked in outrage.

"Don't believe her Hermione, we just like to have a little fun once in a while."

"_Once_ in a while?" Lily snorts, "A_ little _fun? James Potter, not a day goes by when you don't play some kind of prank on somebody!"

James grinned evilly, but was stopped from replying as people started pouring through the portrait hole. Class was over for the day.

"What's wrong with that? There's no fun in waiting to play a practical joke," the tallest boy coming towards them said, looking at Hermione with eyes that sparked with pure mischief and messy black hair. Though not as messy as James' hair, she noted.

"I don't believe that I've had the pleasure, mademoiselle. Sirius Black, esquire, at your service." The tall boy bowed to Hermione, flourishing his hand at the same time. He motioned behind him, to the two boys grinning at Sirius' behaviour.

"May I also present Mr Remus Lupin," the taller of the two, with blond-ish hair grinned, "and Mr Peter Pettigrew." The mousey boy nodded nervously, scared that he might have to say something to the stranger.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Sirius' flamboyant behaviour, her grin widening at Lily's dry remark, "Wonderful! The circus troupe has arrived. I was looking forward to the clown show," looking pointedly at Sirius.

Sirius merely grinned at her and plonked himself into a free armchair beside James, while Remus and Peter pulled up more chairs to join the circle.

"If I wasn't silly, would you recognise me?"

Lily looked thoughtful. "No," she finally answered, "Probably not."

"Well there you have it!. My 'stupidity' has a purpose."

Lily blushed, but met him stare for stare. Sirius finally turned away, and Hermione found his gaze directed at her.

"So, now that you know who _we_ all are, I'm assuming that you already know James, may we have the pleasure of knowing who _you_ are?" Sirius flashed his most dazzling smile at Hermione.

"Oh puh-lease!" Lily rolled her eyes and made a gagging gesture to Hermione, who just smiled.

"My name's Hermione – "

"Well, 'Mione," Sirius adopted the nickname that he didn't even know she had, "it's very nice to meet you. Now, if nobody minds, I'm off to the Great Hall for some dinner. Anyone coming?"

Everyone stood up, mumbling agreements and commenting on how hungry they were. As Lily, Remus, Peter and Hermione headed off, none of them noticed James and Sirius lagging behind.

"Prongs," Sirius whispered, "I think we should welcome dear Hermione with a little prank. What do you say to. . . "

* * *

Professor Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at the big book on his desk. _Hogwarts, A History_ was a common book amongst students but this one perplexed him. It looked very new. As far as he knew, no recent copies of the book had been published. As he absent-mindedly stared at the front cover of the book, his mind wandered to the girl to whom the book belonged.

"Hermione G–," He muttered, "what is your story? Where are you from?"

Dumbledore began to idly finger through the first few chapters. It was the same as his copy, he thought, resting his slightly older version next to it on the desk. He blew out his candle, not noticing that the newer book was a couple of chapters thicker.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hullo all my readers! that is if there are any of you left. Here is the next chapter (_finally_) after a little bit of e-mail tag with my darling beta Larilaya. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, a lot has been happening in my life recently. But enough about that and on to the chapter before those of you who are still faithful start to throw rotting fruit at me!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to be J.K. Rowling, unfortunatly (or maybe fortunatly) I'm not. So Harry Potter, Hogwarts and all that jazz does not belong to me, sigh. If there is someone reading this who thinks that I think that I own it, let me pay for your pysichiatrist fee.**

Chapter 4

The next morning Hermione and Lily made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They had stayed up late the night before, the boys and Lily telling Hermione about Hogwarts and the different Houses. It was clear from their descriptions that the distrust between Gryffindor and Slytherin was deeper than mere House rivalry.

Hermione and Lily walked into the Great Hall, laughing about a first year's shock at having Nearly Headless Nick pass through them with his normal cheerful hello. The boys called them over to where they had saved seats at the Gryffindor table. James scooted over on the bench to allow room for Lily to sit beside him, Sirius doing the same on the other side for Hermione, creating a space between him and Peter. As she sat down, Hermione brushed against Peter's arm. An inexplicable sense of unease welled within her at the contact. She flashed an uneasy smile at him as she tried to shrug off the feeling and enjoy her breakfast.

Suddenly a loud shout sounded from the Slytherin table. A rather greasy looking boy stood up and ran from the Great Hall, both hands clasped over his head as he tried to hide his black hair that was rapidly turning pink from the roots down. All the students erupted in laughter at the sight, even the boy's fellow Slytherins. Hermione turned around to face James, who was sitting across from her. Both James and Sirius were in stitches of laughter, neither managing a coherent sentence.

"So funny. . ." ". . . did you see. . ." ". . . pink!. . ." ". . . hahaha!. . ." ". . . breakfastand a show!"

Hermione glanced at Lily who was doing her best not to be involved in what was going on as she buttered a slice of toast. Despite the pained look in her eyes, Lily's lips were formed in a tiny smirk.

"Lil?" Hermione said softly. Lily lifted her head slightly and looked at Hermione. She gave a single nod in answer to the un-asked question. That was her _old_ friend Sev.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and called the assembled students into order, causing the noise level to drop dramatically. Hermione, Lily and the boys finished the rest of their breakfast without much more commotion. As the group headed back up to Gryffindor tower, the pink haired, greasy boy stepped out from behind a pillar, blocking their path.

"You think it funny, _Potter_," the boy spat, "to be an incessant annoyance to your fellow students?"

Sirius stepped up to James' defence. "Well, _Snape_, I think you'll find that you were the only one _not_ enjoying this morning's entertainment!" James, Sirius and a few passing students began to snicker. Snape noticed Lily standing with Hermione and Remus, just behind James and Sirius.

"Lily –" he began.

"No, Severus. Learn how to get out of your own messes. Besides," Lily smirked as she walked up beside James, "Pink is just _so_ your colour."

Snape looked as though he had been slapped in the face. Lily was standing closer to James than she normally would, her shoulder brushed his arm. James picked up on what Lily was doing and casually slung an arm around her waist. He couldn't resist smirking at the look of jealousy that flashed across Snape's face.

"Get your filthy hands off of her," Snape hissed through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" James laughed, "You'll hex me?"

Snape drew his wand. "That's the least of what I'll do. Now, get your filthy Blood Traitor hands off Lily!"

Hermione tried to think of something that would prevent anyone getting seriously hurt. "Hang on a minute," she said, coming to stand on the other side of Lily. "Shouldn't Lily get a say in this?"

"Of course! Lily darling, would you like me to remove my arm?" James said, looking at Lily. Lily looked up at James and flashed him a smile.

"Not at all James dear. I like your arm just where it is." Sirius looked triumphantly at Snape.

"Well, the lady has spoken. Put down your wand, Snivillus, before you hurt yourself."

"Why you! I'll –"

"Severus! What's the hold up?" A group of seventh year Slytherins approached them, led by a pale skinned boy with platinum blond hair and very chiselled features. Some younger students who had stopped to watch the argument moved out of the way, leaving a clear path for the approaching Slytherins.

"Well well, if it isn't Potter and his sidekick! Oh my, and the little Mudblood as well. I know just what to do with Mudbloods like her." He sneered, fingering his wand. James protectively drew Lily closer to his side.

Hermione felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

_"I'm the new Slytherin seeker," said a blonde haired boy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."_

_The Gryffindors gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of them._

_"Good, aren't they?" said the blonde boy_ _smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives, I expect a museum would bid for them."_

_The Slytherin team howled with laughter._

_"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in," said Hermione sharply. "_They_ got in on pure talent."_

_The smug look on the blonde boy's_ _face flickered._

_"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat._

_The Slytherin Captain had to jump in front of the blonde boy to stop members of the Gryffindor team from jumping on him, a Gryffindor chaser shrieked, "_How dare you!_" and the red head boy plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under the big Slytherin's arm at Malfoy's face._

Hermione opened her eyes. "Get lost, Malfoy" she spat. "No one asked your opinion!"

Malfoy flicked his eyes over Hermione, taking in her appearance. His sneer flickered. "And what do we have here? Another filthy Mudblood? Relative of yours, Evans? You better watch _your_ tongue Mudblood, if you know what's good for you. I'm Lucius Malfoy and you better not cross my path or you'll regret it." Malfoy turned around and started to move away. "Come along Severus, and do get rid of that pink hair, it is unbecoming for a Slytherin."

Malfoy and his entourage stalked away. After one last futile look at Lily, Snape followed them. The other students dispersed, heading off to class. The group managed to get up to Gryffindor Tower without another word being spoken. Just as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Lily realised James' arm was still around her waist.

"Um, James," she said uncertainly, "you can let go of me now."

James jumped as though the realisation gave him an electric shock and he removed his arm, a little too quickly for his liking, causing everyone to burst out laughing. They all clambered through the portrait hole. Lily and the boys collected their book bags while Hermione settled down with Lily's old textbooks. Once they had their bags they left Hermione, who was happily reading, and headed off to class. James, Sirius and Peter had Muggle Studies on the third floor, while Lily and Remus had Potions down in the Dungeons. Halfway to the Dungeons, Lily stopped in her tracks. Something Malfoy had said had given her an idea.

"Remus!"

Remus had not noticed that Lily had stopped and was already near the end of the hallway. He turned as she ran to meet him.

"I have to go see the Headmaster. Can you tell Professor Slughorn and apologise on my behalf?"

"Sure"

Lily thanked Remus and sped back up to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione was surprised to see Lily burst into the common room.

"Did you forget something Lil?"

"No," Lily said, grabbing Hermione by the wrist and pulling her our into the hallway. "Quite the opposite, I remembered something. Come with me, we're going to visit the Headmaster."

* * *

"Are you happy with this arrangement Mr and Mrs Evans?" Albus Dumbledore asked as Lily looked up pleadingly at her parents.

"Well," Mr Evans started, rubbing his balding head. "I think adoption is a bit out of the picture."

Lily's face fell. It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

"But," Mrs Evans took over, "what if we said she was our niece?"

"Yes." Mr Evans seemed to come to life. "We'll tell people that she is the daughter of my deceased brother and his wife."

"There was a terrible car accident – "

"Where Barry and Amelia died – "

"But poor Hermione survived with only a few broken ribs – "

"A terrible bump to the head – "

"Which gave her no memory of the crash – "

"And so she came to live with her only living relatives – "

"Us!"

Dumbledore, Hermione and Lily watched with amusement as Mr and Mrs Evans bantered finishing each other's sentences and ultimately, coming up with a believable story for Hermione's appearance. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk and took up a quill. After writing silently for about ten minutes Professor Dumbledore looked up.

"There are a few more matters to, iron out, as they say. First of all, let's start with the real facts. Mr Evans, was there really an accident in which your brother and his wife died?"

Mr Evans nodded solemnly. "Yes. It was last year. They had been married nearly twenty years. They had one child, a little boy. Jeremy would have turned four on the 19th of September."

Mrs Evans wiped a tear from her eye. "Such a good little boy!"

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "I am sorry for your loss. That also answers my next question, which was; did they have any children? Now, onto less _real _facts." As he said "real" the familiar twinkle lit up his eyes. "Shall we say you were home schooled, Hermione?"

"By the elderly witch down the road who never had children or grandchildren of her own!" Lily piped up.

Professor Dumbledore wrote down a few more things on his piece of parchment. He then cast a duplicating spell, filing one copy in the drawers behind his desk and giving the other to his phoenix.

"To the Minister of Education at the Ministry of Magic. Don't leave until you see him file it? Thank you Fawkes." He then turned to Hermione. "Now, despite your sad circumstances, I formally welcome you to Hogwarts, Miss Hermione Evans."

Lily and Hermione grabbed each other and squealed with excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did but if wishes were horses, beggars would ride. So yeah.

**A/N:** A new chappie and the story progresses. Please Read and Review. If people don't show an interest, I'll stop posting. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll get new chapters up. Simple as that. Now, on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Cousins?"

"Yep, cousins."

"And best friends too."

Lily and Hermione met up with the boys at lunch. It was time for Hermione to tell her new friends a little about herself. Much to her relief, they all took the story Dumbledore had given her very well, only Lily, James and herself knowing that it wasn't the truth.

"And now you live with your aunt and uncle? And you're cousins?"

"Yes. Honestly Black, how many times do we have to tell you?"

"But you never said that your cousin was coming to Hogwarts. I mean, I always thought that you were the only one in your family with magic."

"Well, so did I. You see, my father always thought there was something strange about his brother's wife, and so we never had much to do with them."

"My grandpa, my mother's father, was actually a wizard." Hermione said quietly after swallowing her sandwich. "My mother was disappointed that it missed her generation but was absolutely enthralled when we found out I was a witch. Jeremy was also a wizard. He was supposed to come to Hogwarts when he was old enough."

"Oh," was the only response anyone gave to Hermione's last comment. The conversation dwindled. Hermione sighed, pushing back from her food reluctantly.

"Time for my daily appointment with the Hospital Wing. Anyone like to join me?"

Much to her surprise, and the surprise of all the others too, Sirius jumped up.

"I'll go with you. After all, I do know the way incredibly well." He grinned as he collected both his and Hermione's bags and led the way out of the Great Hall.

James' face broke into a smile.

"Better watch out for your cousin Evans," he said, elbowing Lily. "Or she might find herself with the charming Sirius Black on her tail."

"Charming?" Lily snorted as she watched the two leave. "As if either of you could be _charming,_ Potter."

* * *

As Hermione and Sirius neared the Hospital Wing, Sirius suddenly pulled Hermione into an empty classroom. Shocked, Hermione instinctively pulled out her wand.

"Whoa, girl," Sirius said at the sight of her wand. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to know something that's been bothering me ever since this morning."

The two looked at each other suspiciously for a few moments before Sirius began moving around the room.

"We've told you a lot about Hogwarts," he began as he paced. "But there is still a lot of things we haven't told you. One of those is about our enemies. Another is names. We, and I include Evans when I say this, have yet to introduce you to people or even to tell you who they are. Now, I'm sure that Evans-"

"Don't call her that. Her name is Lily."

"- has told you about Snivillus Snape, but I highly doubt that she has mentioned Malfoy, as that _particular_ battle is James', not hers."

"Sirius, where are you going with this?" Hermione was beginning to get nervous, glancing at the door every few seconds. Lily and James had been sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore about her circumstances. No one else was supposed to know anything about her, not even her friends.

"Well," Sirius said, coming back to where Hermione stood. "I just couldn't help but notice that when you told Malfoy to shove off this morning, you actually called him Malfoy. Now how would a young girl who has been home schooled all her life and currently is suffering amnesia from a car accident, know a name that she should never have heard before in her life? And another thing," he continued, not noticing Hermione's face going red. "We all spent ages talking last night, but you only decided to tell us about yourself today, at lunch! Why didn't you say anything last night or even at breakfast? You didn't even mention that you and Evans-"

"Don't call her that!"

"- are cousins! So why did you wait till today to tell us? Well?" Sirius stopped his rant and stood looking expectantly at Hermione. It was clear that he wasn't going to say anymore. He wanted an answer. Gathering all the courage she could, Hermione began to tell a lie that she truly hoped Lily would back her up on, should Sirius question her as well.

"The deaths of my parents and brother are not something that I can just go around telling people. I was unsure of whether or not to tell you so I asked Lily about it. She told me this morning that people would find out sooner or later and that despite the idiotic nature of you four boys, you were trust-worthy. It was really hard for me to say anything. So I decided that I would tell you all at lunch, to get it over and done with.

"In all honesty, Lily didn't know that I was coming to Hogwarts this year. The accident was last year, yes, but it was just after Christmas. I spent a long time in the muggle hospital and then I had to pack up my parents estate. It was so difficult packing away and selling my parents' and brother's things. I got told that I had an aunt and uncle who were willing to take me in. I hadn't even known that my father had a brother, let alone that I had cousins, one of whom was a witch like me.

"I fell ill a week before I was supposed to move in to my aunt and uncle's house, and so Mrs Finn, the lady who had schooled me, took care of me 'til I was well enough to travel. By then, the school year had just started so I was sent straight to the castle and into the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey kept an eye on me until I was well enough to join all the other students. And here I am on my way to my last check-up before I can join the classes. Is that enough of an explanation for you?" Hermione asked heatedly, knowing by the look on Sirius' face that she had successfully worked her way out of that predicament. "Now if you don't mind, we had better get going before Madam Pomfrey has a fit about me being late."

On the other side of the door, Lily and James stepped back and looked at each other. The Marauders Map lay ignored at their feet as they digested the information they had just heard. James was the first to break the silence.

"Gee Evans," he whispered, "Are you sure that she isn't really your cousin? Cos I dunno about Sirius, but she sure convinced me."

"She is as far as the rest of the world is concerned. But Black is right about one thing, how could she have known Malfoy's name?"

Their whispered conversation was interrupted as the door swung open, thankfully shielding the two from view. Lily and James watched as Hermione raced in the direction of the Hospital Wing, Sirius following sulkily. Once they were gone, the conversation resumed.

"Well, she must have remembered something."

"But James," Lily stressed, "The other times she had memories return she _fainted_. 'Mione didn't faint this morning. Her knees didn't even buckle. If they had, Malfoy would've been the first to pick up on it so that he could torment her."

"I suppose she's a mystery then, our 'Mione Evans."

**Please review. Thanks!**


	6. Attention

**Attention readers!**

Due to some unforeseen and very unexpected events, this story has been put on hold.

I'm very sorry for the inconvenience and annoyance that this may cause. Believe me,

it annoys me as well.

Hopefully, once these events have sorted themselves out, I will be able to post some

more chapters for you to read with as little delay as possible. Again I apologise for this

delay and can only hope that my beta and I will be able to give you more chapters soon.

Thank you for your patience,

Damareina.


End file.
